Dirty Detention
by The Dirty Sisterz
Summary: Ever wonder what REALLY happened at those DTs that Harry had with Umbridge? Well here's a detailed account of what wasn't in the book. Much implied content. Thanks for reviews!


Disclaimer: We haven't had the opportunity of writing several amazing fictional books. We are not J.K. Rowling and therefore have no claim to the Harry Potter series. All we are is a couple of dumb teens with a profound enjoyment of messed up fics. That is all.

* * *

Harry's POV:

Could anyone tell that I misbehaved in Umbridge's class purposely to receive detentions?? I hope not, but that's the truth! Ever since I met her, I knew that she was the one. Not Cho Chang. Dolores.

Doesn't that name just sound so wonderful?

Anyways, with each day that I saw her, I knew that she'd be the one I'd lose my virginity to. You have no idea how badly I wanted it. I nearly went insane. My mood swings almost rivaled Hermione's whenever she was at "that" time of the month.

Then, when I finally calmed down enough to think logically, I thought that I had to find a time and place to be alone with her. Somewhere where we would not be disturbed. I had seen her look me over that one time, and smile coyly at me repeatedly. I had to have her.

I started to tease her playfully in class. Then that escalated into "yelling" at her. She went along with it and seemed to enjoy it as much as I did.

Then, just like an answer to a prayer, weekly detentions were established between us. This was because of my very bad behavior in class. She didn't know anything about my bad behavior…yet.

So, it was arranged that I would spend my detention in her office. We would finally be one on one.

When I arrived, she opened the door wearing pink robes that couldn't have looked better on a goddess. They appeared to be made of silk, flowing down her body.

I smiled, and uncontrollably began to drool. She flashed a seductive grin and then slunk away from me telling me to sit down.

I kept looking at her, and then took the empty seat in front of her desk. She came around to sit before me on the desk ledge and leaned forward.

My heart forgot to beat as I felt her breath so close. I didn't know she'd want to get into this so quickly. But she stopped moving when her face was a foot away, and told me to write lines. She placed a pile of parchment in my lap, her hand grazing my knee as she straightened up. She rose and turned to go behind her desk. I finally let my breath out.

I started to write the lines she had assigned me to do, pausing sometimes to look up at her. She was engrossed in some book about the reproductive system of toads. Suitable for the occasion don't you think?

I heard soft rustling from her direction a moment later, and looked up.

Umbridge had moved her sitting position and now a cream colored leg peeked out considerably from inside her robes. I felt heat rise to my face, after all I was looking underneath a table where a woman was wearing possibly very little. A very voluptuous woman I must say…

No, no, I slapped myself mentally. I'd be getting nowhere with dirty little thoughts like that. But Merlin's beard, her leg had become completely exposed. It seemed so sleek…and her robe barely covered her in the most playful way. She's teasing me, that Toad; she's tempting me. I suddenly got so excited I had to cross my legs to hide it.

I then tried concentrating on writing, and chose to ignore my intense urge to jump on her desk and grab her. I felt her eyes rest on me, and the hairs on my neck immediately prickled. She went back to her book soon enough, but my urge wouldn't go away.

I just wanted to shove the desk out of my way and get closer to her. I wanted to touch her soft robes, feel them with my delighted fingers. I wanted to goggle at her freely, at the way her robes lay delectably on her form. Before I had time to regain my composure however, she stood up.

Her eyes sparkled brightly in the moonlight. She came around the desk and beckoned me to another room, in the sultriest way you could imagine.

I followed her to the other room, and was met with darkness. I couldn't see my hand when I waved it in front of my face, and I had left my wand in the commonroom. So there was no light for me to see. Not that I really wanted to see what was about to happen.

Out of instinct though, I felt around for a light switch, a door, anything. It seemed even the door had vanished. Could this be the Room of Requirements? Maybe…

All of a sudden, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I shuddered with anticipation. It was Umbridge. She was in a closet-like space with me.

She grabbed a hold of my tie, and I grabbed her by the waist, pulling her closer. This I could tell would be an enjoyable detention indeed…

--

FIN


End file.
